


Sex with the devil

by lilyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Delirium, Dubious Consent, M/M, Other, Pregnant Sam, Pregnant Sex, Sibling Incest, Surprise Ending, Wet Dream, history no apparent sense, unexespected romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyy/pseuds/lilyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when he was in the cage she had sex with Lucifer, but now that is gone, does not want a repeat ... or maybe they want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 Sam had been swept into the cage several times by Lucifer.  
Let's just say, raped.

  
Sam did not want to. He wanted to remain faithful to Dean, but if the devil wants to fuck, does not ask permission.  
And Michael did nothing to stop Lucifer.

  
There was only there to enjoy the show.

  
With time, however, Sam had learned to love all this.

  
Basically he knew Lucifer own making. She filled him everything.  
And even if he felt betrayed star Dean, he could not help but feel pleasure.  
"Ahhhh. Yes, Lucifer, Yes. AGAIN !!!! "shouted Sam, clinging to the bars of the cage.  
Lucifer could give him some wonderful orgasms.

  
There could also Dean, but Dean was not there!

  
There was only him, Lucifer and the cage - and Michael - but it was as if there was not.

 

When his soul escaped from the cage, initially he could not remember what had happened there, but then he remembered.  
It did not matter though. What had happened in the cage, he was left in the cage. Luckily Lucifer was still there and we would stay for a long time!  
But then, the unthinkable happened. Lucifer was able to get out of the cage and came back to look for Sam!

  
Sam confessed to Dean that he had had sexual intercourse with Lucifer in the cage but did not dare to tell him that he wanted him, too.

  
He also told him that Lucifer had now gone out and looked for him, but not to worry. Sam just wanted him!  
But Sam did not know what Lucifer would be insistent!

 


	2. Sex in front of the river

It was night and Dean and Sam were walking down the street, until they stopped at a bar and Sam realized he had lost the phone.  
"Let's go find him." Dean said, but Sam stopped him. "You're too drunk to walk. Stay here, I'll be alone. I'll be here any minute. "  
"Okay, Sam, but be careful." Dean said.

  
"Ok, ok ... quiet. I'll be right. "  
"Do you want to take the car?"

  
"No, you do not need. I like the fresh air of the night. "

 

Eventually Sam found his phone. He was left on the lawn, in front of the river, where before they had sat.  
He picked it up, but surprise made him shake. Lucifer!  
"Hello Sam." He said.

  
"No ... no ... .no ... .you can not be real, no. You are in the cage! "  
Lucifer laughed. "I managed to escape, like you."

  
"No, no, no. I now call Dean and ... "  
But Lucifer him down with one shot.

  
"I do not think so." He said, he levandogli the phone and throwing it on the lawn.  
"Let me go!!"

  
"Sammy, Sammy. Do you remember the good time in the cage? I miss you so much ... no ?! "  
"NO! Let me, you bastard. I Dean now ... "

  
Lucifer laughed and began to calargli pants. "The dear old Dean who has not the faintest idea that at this time I am going to fuck you ..."  
"No, no ... no ... please ... you ..." Sam said, although he felt excitement growing to that treatment.  
Lucifer laughed and penetrated him with a single thrust.

"HA HA." He shouted Sam. It hurt, but the punishment of Lucifer was so great that it also gave a great pleasure.  
"So, so, Sam, oh yeah, so, again, again. Okay. "He said, continuing to penetrate strongly grass.  
Sam could not resist. It was completely helpless, but if on the one hand hated, on the other hand he liked.

 

When Sam came back to the motel, Dean was already asleep in their bed.  
"Sam? Gosh, it took you so much. "Dean said sleepily, when Sam came in their bed.  
"I know, you sleep now." Sam said, kissing him.

  
Dean would not have told what had happened.  
She would not say he liked.

  
What you did not know, however, it is that Lucifer would try again.

 


	3. Oral sex in the bathtub

Sam and Dean were kissing on the bed.

"Mmm ... I'm going to buy the pie. I'll be right back."

"That sucks, kisses me and think of the tart. I'll remember that Dean! "

Dean gave him a pat on the butt and said, "I'll be back soon, plague!"  
Sam fell asleep without even realizing it.

When he awoke, he felt a little 'annoyance.

"But what the hell !! ..." he said as he realized that his hands tied to the bed.

"Yes, is the answer. Sammy. "He said the voice of Lucifer.

Sam shuddered when he realized he was naked.  
"Where are my clothes ??" he shouted.

"You know, I'm glad you woke up, Sammy. I do not like to do it while the other is It unconscious. "He chuckled Lucifer approaching.  
"No, please, do not, stop. Dean, Dean will ui at any moment ... AHHH. "He shouted, just Lucifer penetrated him.

"So close to me, Sammy. How beautiful."  
"Ah - AH ... .noooo stopped."

Lucifer, however, did not stop and Sam continued to flounder. Part of him did not want him to, but the other part of him enjoyed under duress. She excited him.  
"Like Sammy eh? I knew! Stà quiet, Dean will not know. "He said Lucifer enjoying and giving sound spanking on the buttocks.

 

When Dean came back, Sam kissed him breathlessly.

"Hey, why this fury, Sammy?" Dean said enthusiastically.  
"Nothing, it's just that ... I'm glad to see you." Sam said.

 

He spent another day and Sam was still alone in the motel when he returned Lucifer.  
"In the bathtub, Immediately !!" he said.

Sam obeyed, docile, submissive.

When they were in the bathtub, Lucifer ordered Sam to swallow all his penis and suck it. Sam did as told. The penis of Lucifer was very big and it was hard even to take it all.  
Lucifer was not in his mouth. At one point he masturbated with his hands and poured all of his cum on hair Sammy.

"Yes, like that. We make a nice shampoo, eh, Sammy? "He said, rubbing his head.  
Sam felt sick to admit it, but the treatment a bit 'rude liked. He liked to be submissive.

"So small, you do not worry, Dean will not know!"


	4. The bitch of Lucifer

Sam was taking us taste. Ok, he felt a bit 'of guilt for Dean, but we knew Lucifer really do. He became a consenting relationship. Lucifer did not need to force Sam, of course, not that he did not like it!

  
Sam waited Dean absents to wait with trepidation Lucifer. He knew he would not miss the appointment.  
At that time he was looking out the window, watching the impala speed away, waiting for Lucifer.  
Lucifer was not late. Within minutes, he showed up at the motel.

  
"Sammy." He smiled slyly.

  
"Lucifer." Sam said, swallowing.

  
"On the bed and pants off, now!"

  
Sam swallowed, obeying immediately. He moved on the bed and told him to put Lucifer fours.  
Sam swallowed hard feeling already. Lucifer pulled a plug.

  
"What you gonna do with that?" Sam asked scared.  
Lucifer gave him a slap on the ass.

  
"Shut up and turn around!" She said.  
Sam obeyed feeling his penis hard.

  
Lucifer pulled out a gag in his mouth and put it forcibly.  
Sam complained.

  
Lucifer then plugged it strong within him.

  
"Mmmmmmm." He complained Sam strong through the gag, with tears in his eyes.  
"It will fit perfectly Sammy. You should always carry it. "Rise Lucifer.

  
"Mmmmmm." Sam said, feeling the plug move inside him.  
"Turn around !!" he ordered.

  
Sam did a little 'hard to turn around with the plug inside him and Lucifer laughed amused its difficulties.  
"Sit down now." He ordered.

  
Sam did so scared, feeling a new wave of pain when he did.

  
Lucifer was looking more and more happy. He pulled out his penis and put it all in your mouth.  
"Mmmmm." She complained Sam. It was too full. Far too full.

  
"Good. Take it all in his mouth, Sammy. So. Do not rebel. "Lucifer said smiling, holding firm mouth.

  
"Mmmmmmm."

  
"It sucks, so. As a good. "

  
"Mmmm." It was the answer to Sam, beginning to suck plan.

  
"Your mouth is so perfect for sucking. You do not even need to speak. If I was your boyfriend, Dean, I reciderei vocal cords. So what good are you talking about? This is your best feature Sammy. It does not need you to do more. Servants not to anything else. Do you agree. Sammy? "

  
Sam nodded his head, sucking more and more strong and deep, giving reason. He had tears in his eyes for the feelings and emotions that sent him Lucifer. He loved to feel so submissive and be treated only as a sex toy.

  
Lucifer laughed when Sam gave him reason.

  
"Good my bitch. Keep it up, Sammy. "


	5. I wait a son!

This time Lucifer had wanted to have sex with Sam over the table.

  
Sam accepted enthusiastically. He had never had sex on a table.

  
"AH AH - AH - AH" shouted loudly as Lucifer penetrated quickly without stopping.

Another time, they did it on the sofa. Sam's legs were totally open prey of pleasure, while Lucifer penetrated.  
"You excite huh, do so while Dean he knows nothing?"

  
Of that sentence Sam had a violent orgasm.

  
Shortly after Sam and Lucifer were dressing.

  
"Dean will never know. I do not want to lose him. "He said.

  
Lucifer laughed. "Shut quiet. Basically you're just a toy for me, Sammy. "

  
Sam did not answer. He felt no feelings for Lucifer. They used only for their own pleasure.

Then the unthinkable happened. Sam discovered she was pregnant.

  
He had already begun to feel strange, but did not want to believe it. But he could feel life grow and pulsate inside him.  
He had done a pregnancy test alone in the bathroom and it was positive!

  
She wept. He did not understand how it was possible. That son of a bitch would have made him a spell.  
He did not want that kid, but a sudden thought hit him. However unlikely it may be, could it be that that child was Dean and not Lucifer.  
Almost he hoped.

  
He had to be sure of who he really was, before you think that he did not want. He would never have killed her son and Dean.  
How could he do but to understand without telling either of them? After all he found that the best solution was to dope the Dean of coffee and take from him his blood.  
That much he could do it then?

  
He would have had to bribe doctors to do all the exams and secrecy. Completely unaware of Dean. He could never make it.  
In the end, he agreed that he could not do it alone. He decided to tell everything to Dean and deal with it.

"You ... .you and Lucifer ... .no ...." Dean said horrified.

  
"Dean ... I'm sorry ... but I beg you, do not leave me now." He asked Sam.  
"And now expecting a baby ... like ... like ... you're a guy ..."

  
"I ... I do not know, Dean. Look, I know that I was an asshole, but I need you now. "

  
Dean was about to punch him and Sam covered his face with his hands, but the punch never came.  
"I Do not strike a pregnant man, although I laugh just thinking about it."  
"You ... you find this funny?" Asked Sam.

  
Dean laughed. "What all this time you betrayed me with the devil without my knowledge and aspects as well her own child? To tell the truth a little 'yes! "  
Sam was speechless. Dean then not had it in him? Would not let him?  
"So ... you do not leave me?"

  
Dean laughed. "No, if you do not always want you to leave me to be with the devil."

  
"N-no ... I do not ... I do not want to leave you." Sam said hopefully.

  
Dean laughed slyly. "Well." Then he threw it on the bed and undressed him quickly.

  
"I want to fuck you. Now. "Dean said.

  
"Y-yes. Yes. "He shouted Sam, opening his legs.


	6. I am pregnant from the  devil

Dean and Sam have done all the tests that were needed and in the end it was discovered who was the son.  
Lucifer!

  
"I do not want the son of that pig! Indeed, I do not want any children, if it is not yours. I'm going to have an abortion! "Sam said without regret, when they reached the mote.  
But Dean stroked his cheek gently and said, "You will do no abortion." She told him.

  
Sam was very surprised to hear these words.

  
"H-how ... how can you want me to do to be born the son of another? The son of the devil? "

  
"Well, it's very exciting to have sex while you're pregnant by someone else." Dean said, licking his lips.

  
Sam felt an erection very hard at that. He had to admit that Dean was right.

  
Dean saw the erection of Sam and chuckled. "I see that you think like me, Sammy."

  
He undid his jeans and took hungry penis of Sam in the mouth.

  
Sam closed his eyes in the throes of pleasure, but then he remembered something.

  
"Un..un time, Dean ... forget one thing. If I have this baby, we will always have Lucifer among ourselves and with one child will be even worse! "  
Dean looked at him seriously. He stood up and said:

  
"I know. You think it's stupid? I will not share you with the son of the devil. You will bring the pregnancy to term and all the time we make love, but when the kid will be born, you shall leave them to him. You can not keep it. Do you agree with my idea? "He asked Dean daring him to refuse.

  
Sam opened his mouth. "D-Dean ... this is really ... really ..."

  
"Perverse? Either that or there's the door Sammy. "Dean said softly.  
Sam smiled ecstatically. "This is more than it deserves in reality."  
"So you agree?"

  
"Yes, fuck, yes !!!! I do not even want this baby. I wanted an abortion, remember? I do not care anything about him! "

  
Dean smiled. "So we have a deal."

  
"Yup!!"

 

Dean did not resist more and dropped it on the bed.

  
Sam spread her legs immediately.

  
"You fuck from here throughout pregnancy." Dean said.  
"Yes, oh yes. Please."

  
"But you'll stop seeing Lucifer!" Ordered Dean, penetrating.  
"AHHH. Yes. Yes. OKAY. "

  
Dean continued to penetrate strong while Sam was prey of pleasure, pulling him closer to her.

  
"So Dean. AHHH. Yes, yes. Do not stop. That's right. "

 

 


	7. Your body always hot

When Lucifer had returned, Sam had told him she was expecting his child, but he had told everything to Dean and they could not go to bed together.  
It was over. When would carry the child to term, she would give him the baby.

  
Lucifer made a sadistic smile, patting his belly.

  
"soon you feel my lack sammy. The child who're carrying, he want to fuck. "

  
Sam reacted angrily, taking away his hand. "Fuck you, Lucifer." And he left.

  
During pregnancy, Sam showed strange symptoms. He always wants more heat. Once Dean found him naked and attached to the radiator boiling.  
"Uhh. It's so hot. "He justified Sam.

  
Dean once determined that sam had no damage, he undressed in turn and he fucked against the radiator.

  
Then Sam loved to eat hot meals and Dean enjoyed then to empty the cold water on him while they made love.

  
This contrast cold - heat was for Dean and Sam regenerating.

  
But it did not end here. Sam's body seemed to be indestructible become pregnant. The child seemed to love any heat source, even exaggerated. So then Sam was extinguished lit cigarettes on her stomach and moaned in the throes of an orgasm.

  
When Dean found out, he himself would take the hot oil and she would spread across the belly as if he was doing a massage and Sam loved all this.  
Then took them to him and extinguished cigarettes personally on his stomach, arms and Sam sighed with pleasure.  
Sam's body was always hot and wet with pleasure.

Sometimes, Dean kissed the stomach of Sam and spoke with the child.

  
"Your dad is really insatiable, baby."

  
Sam laughed at that.

  
"You like, that i fuck your father?" She asked.

  
And Sam felt the little kick to her belly.

  
"I take that as a yes." Dean said.


	8. I need milk of Lucifer

The second month was hard for Sam. He always vomited.

  
Dean turned to the doctor, who told him:

  
"Shortage of liquids. Of course a male pregnancy is different of pregnant women. The men do not release milk because they do not have breasts but Sam might need it. "He said the doctor.

  
"I'll have to begin to make him drink milk?" Asked Dean scared.

  
The doctor laughed. "No, I think that's enough sperm. At least I think so."

  
Dean was very surprised to hear this, but he decided to try.

Sam was happy to try this new system, but after a few minutes that seemed fine, he vomited again.

  
Then he returned to the doctor who told him that it was strange, because if he was not the father would have to vomit.  
Dean blushed and said he would try again.

  
He came back to Sam and with great effort and proposed to call Lucifer.  
Sam opened his mouth. "Dean, are you sure?"

  
"What counts is your health, Sam."

  
Sam was glad to hear it. Sure. Stay with Dean was the most important thing, but he had missed Lucifer.  
"How long?" She asked.  
"I hope not much." Dean snorted.

  
Lucifer came quickly when they called and had printed him a sly smile.  
He sat on the couch and nodded mischievous.

  
"Voglio..restare" said dean nervous.

  
Sam, who now did not understand anything, prey to hunger, he clung to the penis naked Lucifer and began sucking.

  
"Mmm. We cravings huh, huh sweet little Sammy? "Lucifer asked, sighing, looking at Dean satisfied.

 

Another day, Dean and Sam were cuddling in bed, naked. Suddenly Sam said softly:  
"Dean, you have to go. Lucifer is coming. "

  
Dean snorted annoyed. He dressed nervous and went out immediately from the motel.  
Sam smiled. A little 'sorry but could not help it.  
So why not take advantage of it?

  
She searched through her things and found some very tight shorts blacks. He decided to put them.  
Dean came in unexpectedly and just when Lucifer inserted a finger into my ass Sam.

  
"There was talk of help with pregnancy, not to fuck !!!" he shouted with anger.

  
"Dean, calm down. We're not having sex, I'm just ... exciting! "Said Sam.  
"Ah yes huh ??"

  
Sam shrugged. "To drink from him, I let him come hard but if I can not excite him, is a bit 'difficult." He said.  
Lucifer chuckled and Dean continued to look bad.

  
He remedied a thorn in the closet and slipped into Sam.

  
"AHHH. Dean, what are you doing ?? "she asked, suppressing spasms of pleasure.

  
"That thorn will remain inside you until I get back!" She warned, and then went out again, leaving them alone.

  
"So we continue?" Sam asked innocently.


	9. The triangle no!

One day Dean was not expecting a visit from Lucifer and left him without a plug.

  
Lucifer began surprisingly while Sam was sleeping and bound his wrists to the bed, then stripped floor and penetrated him.

  
"AHH!" Cried Sam, waking up immediately.

  
"Ben woke up, Sammy."

  
"Lucifer! What ... let me. Let go immediately! "He tried to free himself.

  
"I can not, Sammy. It's been too long, I love you too. "

  
"Lucifer, no. do not do it. AH. AH. AH. "

  
Lucifer did not stop and continued to penetrate more quickly.

  
Orgasm stunned both, leaving them exhausted.

  
Just then came Dean.

  
Furious at seeing that scene, he entered the room and began beating Lucifer.

  
They began to beat both.

  
"Piece of shit. Piece of shit! "Said Dean.

  
"Someone set me free from these laces!" Called for Sammy.

 

 

 

*  
Several minutes later ....

  
"I think that the way to behave? I am deeply ashamed of you! "Sam said to you both.

  
"Sam, but you raping her!" Dean rebelled.

  
"And then you seem justified break into a fight !!" Sam said.  
Lucifer chuckled.

  
"You have nothing to laugh about! I was sleeping and I have not given any permission. From now on you will have to stay away from me, do not want to see you! "Sam said.  
Dean smiled satisfied.

  
"Sam, you can not. You need me to stay healthy ... "

  
"Absolutely no. I heard the doctor and he told me that this particular aid * * I can not help it. Now the critical months of pregnancy have passed and I am fine without having your sperm! So the two of us we can not see each other anymore! "  
Lucifer gasped.

  
"So all this time you used me!"

  
Sam raised an eyebrow.

  
"We used each other."

  
"No! I'm in love with you!"

  
Sam laughed. "You lie! You know that I am in love only to Dean. "

  
"Sam ... listen ..."

  
"Did you hear Sam. Now go away from this motel, before you do go out I kicked. "Dean said threatening.

  
Lucifer came out dejected motel.

Sam meanwhile was lying on the bed.

  
"Sam? Are you sad for him? "Dean was concerned.

  
"No! I am sad for what happened, "said Sam.

  
"That piece of shit! If I entered a few minutes earlier, he would not have touched him! "

  
"Dean, believe me, I did not want to have sex with him. Forced me. "Sam said, still feeling excited about this treatment so violent.  
"I know, I know, my love. I do not have it with you. I know you had nothing to do, "Dean said, embracing and caressing.  
Sam sighed. Luckily Dean was not angry with him.

  
Dean stroked him again until you get to your seat. She fondled him and began to undress, taking the lubricant.  
"AHHH. DEAN Yes. "He complained Sam.

  
"You just had sex with Lucifer and now you've got me. you're never satisfied it? "asked Dean mischievous.  
"As you no!" Said Sam, before Dean penetrated again.

After they finished making love, Sam said:

  
"Dean, you have to talk to Lucifer."

  
"Thing? No!!"

  
"Please. He left with a broken heart. It must be very hurt. I only ask you to talk to him. "

  
Dean sighed. "Alright then. I only do it for you. "

 

*  
The next day, Dean showed up to Lucifer in a motel to talk.

  
Lucifer was with a broken heart. He fell in love with Sam and had told him and he had rejected.

  
"I can understand how you are. That is, I'd also like you if Sammy reject my love. We all know how special. "Dean said.  
Lucifer blew up the nose.

  
"He told me to come here to talk to you. He cares for you. "Dean said.

  
"Then you should have let him come to me."

  
Dean laughed. "So you could rape him again?"

  
"I've never done anything that did not want to."

  
"Sam can not reject you because it is too good and does not want to hurt you but we all know that he loves me and only me."  
Yes please continue to believe, Dean. "  
Dean is bothered by the tone and decided to leave early to beat him again.  
"I tried but you're incorrigible. Goodbye, you'll do a right sooner or later. "And he left.

 

 

  
*  
Two days later Sam returned from Lucifer.

  
"Sam, you're back." Lucifer said, trying to undress him again.  
Sam this time sent him away.

  
"What's the matter, are you angry?" Asked Lucifer.  
Sam glared at him.

  
"Because of your sexual frenzy, you have almost undermined my relationship with the Dean altrogiorno."  
"Sam, I'm sorry ... but dispiace..mi had too many days that we did not ..."

  
"Did you know that Dean. Did you know that I would never have left for you, and yet ... "

  
"Sam, Sam, please ... I'll do anything vorrai..non I will find out more ... just that we continue ..." he said Lucifer crawling at his feet.  
"Depart from me, you make me sick."

  
"Sam, do not say that. I can make you well, let me prove it ... "he said, slacciandogli pants.

  
"How?" Sam asked again mischievous.

  
"So. So and so. "Lucifer said, licking the tip of the penis Sam and then sucking.

  
Sam had narrowed his eyes.

  
"Dean does not make you enjoy ... as I'll enjoy myself." Lucifer said, taking the entire penis in the mouth of Sam.

  
"Ahhhh COCK, Lucifer!"

  
Lucifer then licked only the penis several times to take it to the limit.  
"Come on my face, Sam. please, please! "

  
And Sam was. She smeared all over the face of Lucifer.  
Lucifer was happy as a child.

  
"I knew. I knew that I wanted it again, Sam. "  
Sam laughed slyly.

  
"Of course I want you, but I love Dean."

  
"Hold me like your toy then. I do not expect more! "Said Lucifer.  
Sam looked at him loving.

  
"I can not. Dean controls me on sight, but if it's destiny, we will meet again. "She told him, stroking his cheek.  
"Sam! Tell me one more thing. If there was Dean, you'd want? "

  
Sam smiled. He is Dean, he is Sam, who were crazy about him. He is manipulating them as wanted and in the meantime had them both.

  
"If it were not for Dean and you were not the devil, maybe yes." Said Sam, making him a caress. "Basically'm carrying your child is not it?"


	10. The birth of the child and the guilt

Sam was having a wet dream.

  
In the dream, Lucifer convinced him to say yes. In that way he would have lived forever in him. Dean would never know and in this way could have both that they would always fucked. He would have them both forever.

  
Lucifer would also swept the same time that Dean would have swept and in this way would have two penises inside him.  
And Dean would never know.

  
Happiness was complete. His perfect life.

  
He felt happy.  
Or maybe not?

 

 

"Sam, Sam, wake up !!" Dean said, drying tears of Sams.

  
"D-Dean ... what ... I ..." Sam said. He is realizing that she was crying.

  
"The child. Is born your child! "He said, giving the baby to him in his arms.

  
Tears streaming down her cheeks Sam. he felt guilty for what he had dreamed.

  
"You told me that you would have taken away not even let me see." She sobbed.  
Dean gently stroked her cheek.

  
"Did I really think I would have done? Do you think I would be so cruel? ^ "

  
"Oh, Dean. I do not deserve your kindness. Your kindness. Your love. "She sobbed Sam.

  
"Childbirth is making you talk. Listen, I wanted to ask quite. If you do not want to separate from the child, we could raise together. I know that is not my son, but ... "  
Sam sobbed harder, throwing her arms around him.  
"Is a yes?" Dean asked.

  
"No, Dean. I ... I do not want this child. I always wished that there were only two of us. "Sam said, wiping his eyes. He stroked the child. He was sorry for him. He felt tenderness for the child but could not love someone more than Dean. Suddenly all thoughts of Lucifer seemed so silly and empty.  
"You say that, but Lucifer was often in the middle of us." He said Dean sad.

  
Sam looked sad. "This is what I do not understand, but I do want to understand. I love you, Dean. Let me bring this baby to Lucifer and then we'll talk about many things "  
"All right, honey." Dean said, stroking his cheek.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you noted, this chapter seems a bit more serious other xd that means something. You will see xD


	11. Awakening from where?

Sam stood by Lucifer with the baby in her arms.

  
Lucifer was not naked. He was dressed in elegant dress when Sam came from him.

  
Lucifero for the first time, seemed ugly, repulsive. How could she be so hungry for him? He could not understand it.  
"Want to tell me something, Sammy?" He asked smiling.

  
There was something wrong. Lucifer seemed ... different.

  
Not really. That was the real Lucifer. The Lucifer who had always known. Not the crowds who told him he was in love with him.  
"I ... I just came to bring you the baby." Sam said, a phrase that seemed strange even to hear.

  
A child? He wanted to give a child to Lucifer?

  
How could he give a child to that monster? What would Dean said?

  
But Dean would not even accept that he had a son with the devil!

  
Dean ... oh God ... because it was not there with him now? How could he have let go by Lucifer alone!

  
"I look confused, Sam. maybe you need to distract a bit '. "He said Lucifer.

  
"Do not touch me!" Cried Sam, pulling away. It would not allow more to Lucifer to touch. Anymore. he was Dean. Dean.

  
Oh Dean, forgive me for what I've done.

  
Lucifer laughed loudly and started to strangle Sam.

  
"Say yes and I will stay inside you forever!"

  
"NO. NO."

  
"Tell me yes."

  
"N-NO."

  
Tears streamed down the face of the poor Sammy.

  
Then an unknown voice but at the same time familiar.

  
"Dean, Sam. Wake up !! "called them Castiel.

  
Sam moved and he knew he was on the floor. He looked around. Lucifer was gone.

  
Only Dean.

  
And Castiel.

  
What happened ??


	12. return to reality and first kiss

"Castiel, what happened? I was ... Lucifer ... the baby ... and now ... "said Sam gasping.

  
"Dean, Sam! it was all a hallucination! "Castiel said.

  
"What ??" asked the brothers.

  
"Ever since Lucifer was able to imprison him again in the cage Sam has created for him a dream world apart where even entered Dean when he tried to get in the middle. You have not had any child, Sam. Tantmeno with Lucifer. He has played with both! "

  
"I ... .I have not had sex with him, right?" Sam asked, suppressing disgust.

  
"No," Castiel said. "Even if I did believe. He hypnotized and made you live the reality he wanted. You were not in you, and neither do you, Dean. Deliravate. But now I put it back in its place. There will never hurt. you have been a reckless, Sam, to want to talk again with him after what he did ... but now you are well. "  
The brothers were still shaken after all that had happened.

  
"Well ... I suppose ... .ehm now want a bit 'of time alone. I leave you just a few minutes. "Castiel said.

  
Castiel left them alone in the motel room. They were still on the floor.  
"Dean ... I ... I'm so sorry ..." Sam said, beginning to cry.

  
Dean did not let him finish. She grabbed his face and kissed breathtaking.  
Sam not sent him away. Their kiss! Their first real kiss!

  
They were not together. The dream had made him believe. That was really their first kiss.

  
"Dean ... ... we're not together. We are brothers. It was the dream that ... "Sam stopped him sad.

  
"I know, I do not care, Sam ..."  
"What?"

 

"I do not care about anything, not even that we are brothers. I am even more convinced after this. You are mine. MY."  
Sam gaped at him, then took courage and gave him another kiss, even more breathtaking.

  
"Dean, oh ... yes. I'm only yours. Can not imagine what was wrong, when I thought I betray you! "He confessed.


	13. Nobody will ever separate

Sam and Dean together. In the same bed.

  
"I want to see you naked ... I want to touch you ... to be within you!" Dean told him, stroking him under her shirt and under pants.

  
"Yup! Dean, foul. Foul!"

  
"You do not know how long I want it!" Dean said, stripping completely.

  
Sam gasped. She embraced him pulling him and kissed him hungrily.

  
"Take me, Dean. Let me your. "He said.

  
Dean did. She prepared it with your fingers, making him cry out in pleasure.

  
"OH YES."

  
"You're mine, you're not of Lucifer!" Dean said.

  
"I'm yours."

  
Dean walked into Sam.

  
"AH.AH.AH." cried Sam, clinging to the back of Dean.

  
"I love you, Sam. I always loved you."

  
"Me too, Dean."

 

 

 

*  
Dean did not send down what he did Lucifer. How he did suffer Sam, causing that dream bogus. Castiel in fact told him that Lucifer had confused Sam's mind to make him think of wanting Lucifer, besides him.

  
A Dean did not like and made sure to get help from Castiel to make a kind of voice message from recapitargli directly into the cage.

  
"Sam is mine. It will be mine forever. You could not separate us, son of a bitch. "

  
And now he could return from his Sam, who was waiting for him a little further from there, because they are still too frightened by what had happened.  
Dean hugged him and told him it was his.

  
"And now we go home. I want to make love with you."

  
"And Amara?" Sam asked, jealous.

  
Dean laughed. "Just one of the many people that I needed to replace you because I could not have you, but now you are mine, in fact, the next time I see her, I'll kill she !"

  
"I kill she," said Sam consumed by jealousy. "How could he, with such arrogance, believed keen to separate from me!"

  
Dean kissed him again, more softly. He loved his Sammy jealous so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok we are at the end of this story !! I hope you enjoyed. As you can see I'm making less mistakes, be patient and i improve more and more <3333


End file.
